No Matter What
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: I am such a idiot. I just agreed to go out with Sakura Kinomoto. The problem? I dislike her. Why does she do so much for me even though she knows my heart isn't hers? It's just a crush, right? And why can't I bring myself to reject her? One-shot! R&R.


**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**So I was on the plane going to Hawaii, and I had writer's block for one of my other fics I'm doing (It's a Harry Potter fic. I mean, that's the only one going on right now...), so I decided to do this fic. **

**This is based off of the short in the back of Volume 5 of _The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross_. The book itself is beastly good, and this was such an adorable little short, so I decided to write this story. I was debating about whether or not I should upload this story, but hey. I've got nothing else to do right now :)**

**So I hope you enjoy this little fic that I wrote. It's pretty much the story "Kusame, Komaki, and the Key to Their Love", but with the Cardcaptor Sakura characters, and I tried to change it in places, so this is what happened...**

**And before anyone starts flaming "Hey you didn't write this, this was based on Gentlemn's Alliance" and stuff, well, I give (mostly) all credit to Arina Tanemura-sama. Yeah. Put that in your juice box and suck it. Ok. Ignore that. **

**Anyway, here's the story! Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. At all. Well, for this story, I mean. Just some random stuff in there. Cuz I tried to be original. Ok. I'm gonna shut up now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran POV<strong>

I didn't like a lot of things. I did not like bitter winters, clingy-ness, failure, money problems, toads or flamingoes. But most of all, I didn't like...

"SYAO-KUUUNNN!"

...my girlfriend.

"Syaoran-kun! I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?" she cried.

"Just around." I said.

Sakura Kinomoto was her name. She was 15-just a couple months younger than myself. She was many things-the only daugther of the richest and most powerful family in Japan, our class's most popular girl, fairly pretty, with her shoulder length auburn hair and large emerald eyes, but most of all-my crush's best friend.

I was in love with Tomoyo Daidouji-the amethyst-eyed beauty. So why was I going out with Kinomoto? I say it's because I'm too nice and I give in way too easily.  
>I knew for a long time that Kinomoto-san liked me-I mean anyone could tell. When she finally asked me out, I wanted to reject her, but I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't want to hurt her.<p>

Sure, Kinomoto-san was sweet, but she was also slightly immature and haughty-the biggest thing I hated about people.

"Anyway, Syaoran-kun, my birthday is coming up in a week, and I'm holding a party tomorrow at the Crystal Park. Don't forget to come, Kay?" she trilled.

"Ok." I replied.

"Yay!" she laughed. "Oh, and by the way, I got tickets for that baseball game you wanted to go to for this afternoon."

I was shocked. "Really? How? That game's been sold out for a month now!"

"I asked my daddy. He knows a couple people on one of the teams who managed to get 2 tickets for their game." she said. She pulled them out of her pocket and handed them to me, her head slowly inclined. "Uh...could I come with you?" she asked, nervously.

I smiled. "Of course."

She jumped up and down. "Great! So come on! We have a limo waiting outside for us!" she squealed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside of the school.

"Wait, limo?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>It took a while to get to the stadium, and during that time, I found out that Sakura didn't know a thing about baseball.<p>

"To put it simply, there are two teams. One team bats the ball, and tries to get it as far as possible and get a home run. The other team is on outfield, and tries to stop the ball from getting very far. Got it?"

She sat there for a while. "Got it." she laughed.

We finally got out of the car. I headed towards the entrance, but Sakura pulled my arm.

"Where are you going? We get in this way!" she said. She ran towards another entrance, dragging me behind her. We ran into some other weird room, that turned into a huge, fancy room. With just the two of us. And a maid.

"What the...?" I muttered.

"My daddy always watches games from here!" she said.

"Uh...but..." I mumbled. This was stupid. One of the best parts of the game is watching it with other screaming fans, cheering on your home team.

Instead, I was here with Sakura, who didn't know a thing about baseball and a maid who didn't do anything but stand there. Are you kidding me?

She dragged me towards a seat. I sat down. Sure, the view was great, but after just 5 minutes of the game, I decided that this was the most boring time of my life.

Sakura wasn't even trying to pay attention. Instead, she was chatting to the maid about the architecture of the room. Then, she started chatting with me.

"So? How's the game so far?" she asked.

"Brilliant." I said, sarcastically. It's so boring from up here.

"Great!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, there's a pool table, air hockey table, and a Wii up here. Interested in any of it?" she asked.

"I'm good." I replied. Pool table? A Wii? Air Hockey? I thought this was where we were supposed to watch BASEBALL.

* * *

><p>In another hour, the game was over, and I hurried out. Sakura ran behind me.<p>

"So how was it?" she laughed.

"It was fine." I replied. "Thanks for giving me tickets." I guess...

"No problem! And thanks for letting me come!" she trilled. Suddenly, she stopped and closed her eyes.

_What? Does she want me to...But I don't even like her! But I mean, I can't just leave her like that..._

I walked up to her, grabbed her shoulders and pressed my lips to hers.

I must admit-the kiss wasn't horrible. I didn't mind it TOO much. And she tasted like strawberries.

We pulled apart, and her face turned bright red. "A-Alright! Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said.

I smiled. "See ya."

As soon as she was out of sight, I fell to my hands and knees. "Ugh...I'm in a huge mess."

* * *

><p>The next day, PE was my last and only class with Tomoyo...and Sakura. Not to mention my annoying cousin Eriol. With blue hair, glasses, and an evil smile, he was my living nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Tomoyo and I changed into our PE uniforms and headed out to the field. I saw Syaoran, and immediately ran towards him, my face turning slightly red from the memory of yesterday

"Syaoran-kun!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Oh, hello, Tomoyo-san." he said.

"Tomoyo-chan, you're up for tennis! Good luck!" I chirped.

Suddenly, Eriol-kun pulled me aside. "Sakura-chan, can I talk to you?"

"Uh...yeah." I said.

"Look," he said, quietly, "I consider you as my sister, so I'm only telling you this so you don't get hurt. Syaoran...still doesn't like you."

I sighed. "I figured. But I was hoping that maybe his feelings would change..." I looked over at him-his tan athlete's body and chocolatey brown hair. He was staring at Tomoyo-chan out on the field.

* * *

><p>After school, we would walk home together. That's when I decided to ask him.<p>

"Remember, my party is this afternoon." I reminded him.

"Yup." he said.

"Tomoyo-chan was really good at tennis, wasn't she?" I asked.

"Yup." he responded.

"And you still love her, don't you?"

"Yup."

"You can't stand me, right?"

"Yup."

"And you don't love me at all?"

"Yup."

"Were you dating me out of pity?"

"Yup."

I stopped. He kept walking for a while, and then stopped and turned around.

Tears started coming to my eyes. "I'm sorry for causing you that trouble. Goodbye, then, Syaoran."

I couldn't look at him. I turned around and ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran POV<strong>

I didn't mean to make her upset, and I was feeling really horrible as I headed back home. I sighed and emptied out my backpack, since I hadn't for a while...er, maybe a couple of months. As soon as I did, a bunch of multicolored boxes fell out-each with cards attached. I opened them all. The new tennis shoes I wanted. An autographed baseball of my favorite team. A make-your-own ice cream kit. An iPhone. So many things, all wrapped up delicately. I looked at some of the letters that were attached.

_Syaoran, I saw these and thought you'd like them. I really hope you do! Love, Sakura._

_Syaoran, It's been a month since we started dating, and I've been so happy for every second. I hope you like this iPhone! My number is: xxx-xxxx! Call me! Love, Sakura_

_Syaoran, Happy Birthday! You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and you don't know how happy I was when you agreed to go out with me. I know you love Tomoyo-chan, but I'm hoping you can turn to love me too, as I love you. I am so grateful to God that you were born. You are the light in my life. Happy Birthday! With all of the love in this world, Sakura._

I felt so stupid. She really did love me. It wasn't a crush to her, like I felt for Tomoyo, but actual love.

I looked at my calendar. Today was her birthday. I wanted to hear her laugh. Be around her immaturity. I wanted to feel her cling to me. I wanted to hear her call my name.

I wanted to be with her.

I pulled on my tennis shoes and ran as fast as I could towards the Crystal Park.

_I'm coming, Sakura-chan._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

I straightened out my dress and sighed. My eyes were still a little bit red.

"Sakura...I heard about your break-up." said Eriol, walking up to me. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, and laughed. "It looks like you still have a rival for Tomoyo's heart." I said. His face flushed.

"Shush! Do you want her to hear?" he hissed.

I laughed and wiped my eyes. "Thanks Eriol. You were just trying to protect me."

"I'm sorry, Sakura." he said, hugging me.

"SAKURA!" I turned around to see Syaoran, all out of breath, running towards me.

He stopped short and glared at Eriol. "Get away from my girlfriend, baka."

"G-Girlfriend?" I asked. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"I am so sorry. But I don't hate you. If I hated you, I wouldn't have went out with you. If I was dating you out of pity, I wouldn't have kissed you. I am an idiot. If I wasn't, I'd have realized that you are the most precious thing to me a lot earlier. I am so sorry, Sakura-chan. Happy birthday. But I'm not thankful to God to you were born, because you don't belong to God-you belong to me." he said. Tears started flowing down my face, and he kissed me. It was so much sweeter than the time before.

When we pulled apart I laughed, and Syaoran looked at Eriol. "So keep your hands off of my girlfriend. Go make out with Tomoyo-san instead, you dirty dog." he laughed.

Tomoyo-chan happened to be standing right next to us as it happened, so she just laughed. "Gladly."

She grabbed Eriol-kun's tie and pulled his lips to hers. Everyone "Ooh!"ed in shock. I laughed.

"You aren't jealous, Syaoran-kun?" I asked.

"Not at all-I've got someone better than that dirty dog." he laughed, and he kissed me again.

"Sorry, I didn't get you a present." he murmured.

"This is the best present that anyone could ever give me." I laughed.

So that was the best birthday in my life, and we'd be together forever-No Matter What.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you think? **

**Let me know!**

**Thanks :)**

**Cherri**


End file.
